Creature:Cronus
'Description' Cronus is the "daddy" of the three Immortals of Aquila, Zeus Sky Father, Poseidon Earth Shaker, and Hades the Unseen . He hides behind a door in the underworld dungeon of Tartarus. Cheats: *Every round 1 random 40% trap is placed on a random player. *Every 4 rounds, Cronus casts a Lord of Knight spell on any 1 of the players in the battle for 0 pips, then places 1 random 40% trap is placed on the player. *Attacking without first casting a trap results in him casting a natural hit the opposite school of your hit. *After being hit with a trap on he will remove all traps, prisms, and shields that are on him at the time. *Boss knows Fire, Myth, and Life schools of magic and has mastery of them all also. 'Basic Information' Name: Cronus Rank: 13 Boss School: Sun Boost: Information is being researched. Resist: 80% to Life Natural Attack: Has a natural attack for ALL schools of magic(excluding Sun, Star, and Moon. Minions: Lost Shade(Life) , Lost Shade(Fire), and Lost Shade(Myth) Enemy Area: Wizard City>>Tartarus>> Cave of Nyx 'Spells' 'Quests' Revenge of the Immortals 'Drops' Gold: 260-309 for every enemy in the match or for a solo boss fight. 'Hats' *Elite Jura Guard Helm *Indigo Wing Crown *Senator's Laurel of Sparks *Senator's Monscon Laurel *Thirteen Death Mask *Twisted Fang Mask 'Robes' *Black Tears of the Sky Drape *Dawn Hour Xicolli Vest *Elite Jura Guard Garb *Five Fangs of Fury Scales *Indigo Wing Rainment *Senator's Frostfall Toga *Senator's Monscon Toga *Senator's Spirited Toga *Senator's Toga of Demise *Senator's Toga of Sparks *Thirteen Death Robe *Tree of Secrets Chac Armor *Twisted Fang Vestments 'Boots' *Black Tears of Night Wraps *Five Fangs of Fury Boots *Indigo Wing Striders *Senator's Frostfall Shoes *Senator's Monscon Sandal's *Senator's Sparking Sandal's *Senator's Spirited Shoes *Tree of Secrets Chac Runners 'Athames' *Blade of the Felled Titan 'Amulets' *Exalted Death Amulet *Exalted Fire Amulet *Exalted Myth Amulet 'Rings' *Acampi Reedfist's Lost Seal *Falling Star's End Time Band 'Wands' *Ares Cyclone Spear *Ares Numbing Spear *Ares Scalding Spear *Ares Spear of Guile *Ares Spear of Wits *Ares Stout Spear *Hades Flamemaker *Hades Soul Scythe *Hades Staff of Awakening *Hades Staff of Frostbite *Hades Staff of Reckoning *Hades Staff of Tempests *Poseidon's Backdraft Stave *Trident of Shock Waves *Zeus's Hailstone Bolt *Zeus's Scepter of Creation *Zeus's Smoke Cloud Scepter *Zeus's Thunderstrike Staff 'Housing' *Aquila Epic Combat Theme Treasure Cards *Basilisk *Chastisement *Chimera *Colossal *Cycle of Life *Empowerment *Extraordinary *Galvanic Field *Gnomes *Medusa *Polymorph Icehorn *Polymorph Jaguar *Potent Trap *Punishment *Ra *Rain of Fire *Reliquary *Snow Angel 'Reagents' *Aether *Agave Nectar *Amber *Amber Dust *Black Lotus *Bone *Braided Vine *Bronze Gear *Deep Mushroom *Diamond *Fire Blossom *Lava Lily *Merle's Whisker *Mist Wood *Ore *Red Mandrake *Stone Block *Turquoise *Vine 'Pet Snacks' *Allocados *Bedrock Bonbons *Cactus Fruit *Caramel Apple *Chili Peppers *Flapjacks *Fried Ice Cream *Glowing Star Fruit *Guava *Gummy Wyrms *Jelly Baby *Papaya *Quetzal Pretzel *Saber-Tooth Cider *Shiny Tomato *Tamales *Tehochti-Flan *Zocalo Wings Category:Aquila Creatures Category:Sun Category:Creatures Category:Bosses